


Fanvids - Narnia

by Azar



Series: Fanvids [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Constructed Reality, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my Narnia fanvids (eventually: I want to remaster one first and there's another I'm planning to make :-) ).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter's On the Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Dickon's solo from the Broadway version of _The Secret Garden_ , so it's always been one of my favorite songs from the musical. Still, it wasn't until I watched the Disney feature film of _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ that it hit me how perfectly this fit that story (book or movie *g*). In particular, the lines "melt, ye waterfalls / part ye frozen winter walls" are *literally* in the movie. Put that together with the song's slow build to a triumphant finale, just like the story, and I couldn't resist. Also, apologies for the messed-up aspect ratio: I didn't figure out how to quasi-fix that until after I made this video.

Password is "aslan"

[Winter's On the Wing](http://vimeo.com/28913787) from [Azar Suerte](http://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


	2. I'll Try - Susan's Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Susan struggles to find her way after the deaths of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ever attempt at using clips from outside the fandom in question to create a constructed reality. The song struck me for a long time before I actually sat down to vid it as the perfect song to express the ending *I* wanted to see for Susan after The Last Battle, but obviously that particular book hasn't been filmed and isn't likely to be. So, I used clips from the movie "Pearl Harbor" and the Torchwood episode "Small Worlds" to represent Susan during and after TLB. The idea is, Susan tries to reject Narnia and everything it meant to her, but the memories refuse to entirely go away. After the train wreck, she is devastated and has to come to grips with what her choice has cost her. The moment the flashbacks set in Narnia turn from black and white to color is the moment she accepts her past and is able to move forward. The first part is before the train wreck, the second immediately after, and the song's conclusion follows her through the years as she goes on with her life: marries, raises a son, dies, and is reunited with her siblings in the Real Narnia. Tada, happy ending. :-)

password is "always_a_queen"

[I'll Try](http://vimeo.com/28911874) from [Azar Suerte](http://vimeo.com/user8364986) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).


End file.
